makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Dick Anders
Dick Anders is the main character of an upcoming guerrilla-warfare-themed top-down run n' gun shooter video game, Gontra Warriors. Biography Originated on April 10, 1990 as an Australian citizen in the populous city of Sydney. In case of terrorist attacks caused by Jihads and other Muslims long ago, Dick Anders wishes to become a soldier by doing various military tactics as the way of training and requests Major General Nickson from New Zealand to affiliate the regular counter-terrorist group known as the Tactical Warfare Force (TWF), which is originally founded in Oceania and its main duty is to carry out special combat operations against irregular threats of Global War on Terror. As he enters the war event, Dick, along with his American partner Nash Steele and the supportive platoon of counter-terrorism soldiers operating their respective faction, have their simple plan to invade the Philippines as their first attempt to oppose local terrorist and rebel groups like MILF, ISIS, Abu Sayyaf and New People's Army by traveling there with C-130 Hercules and letting themselves parachute from inside of it during Operation Enduring Freedom. However, aside from the military occupation in the Philippines, he and his strong allies must survive the long war and resist incidental forms of terrorism including the communists, guerrillas and other Islamic insurgencies around the world they live in due to their religious and ideological oppositions. Tier 1: His actual attire appeared in light green jungle military uniform with bullet sash, khaki combat belt, olive green military headband on his head and brown army boots. Tier 2: His original jungle-operated military outfit with his jungle PASGT from Gontra Warriors. Tier 3 (DLC): His attire that looks like John Rambo from Rambo series. Move list Special Cards *Armed Assault (QCF + P) - Dick brings out a gun from his back and shoot at front of the opponent. The gun itself is determined by the punch button pressed: the light attack is an M16A1 Assault Rifle; the medium attack is an M60 Light Machine Gun; and the heavy attack is a Remington 870 military shotgun. *Anti-Personnel Grenade (QCB + K) - Dick throws an M26 Grenade at the opponent. *Light Machine Gun Punch (DPF + P) - Differentiated from Ralf Jones' Vulcan Punch. Dick sets out a couple of flurry punches and is very powerful when used. *Gatling Kick (DPB + K) - Dick performs a series of kicks. If this connects, he repeatedly doing this move until he finishes the opponent off with his knee. *Rocket-Propelled Tackle (QCB + P) - Dick ducks while attempting his headbutt attack and hops before the opponent. *Door Break Kick (DPF + K) - A wrestling technique that allows Dick to hop and slam opponent with his feet. *Automatic Assault (DPB + P) - Dick shifts forward while performing a punch combo following a kick combo when kick button is pressed or a hard uppercut when punch button is pressed. *Spine Breaker (HCB + P) - Dick tries to grab the opponent. If success, he then hops, turn the opponent's back on his hands and backdrop to deal big damage. *Stun Grenade (QCF + K) - Dick throws a stun grenade at the opponent to make them disoriented. *Sharp Shift (D + D + P) - Dick pulls out his Polynesian army knife and determine the various "Melee Codes" using his knife skills. He immediately returns to normal when the input of this move is executed again. *#Melee Code STK *#Slide Blow *#Melee Code JAE *#Melee Code DSB *#Melee Code JUW *#Melee Code KKF *#Melee Code KKB *#Melee Code UKE Super Cards *Barrel by Barrel (DPB + 2P) - Dick performs an extended Automatic Assault with a flurry of punches before the final upper. *Great Assault (QCF + 2P) - Dick pulls out his Remington 870 shotgun and shoots the opponent. Once the opponent got hit by this, he then shoots with his M16A1 assault rifle, bursts with M60 Light *Machine Gun and finally stops or performs a hard Rocket-Propelled Tackle when any punch button is pressed (a hard Door Break Kick when any kick button is pressed). *Bomb Sweeper (QCB + 2K) - Dick dashes backwards and throw grenades 3 times following a rocket from RPG-7. *Blood Growth (D + D + 2P) - Dick strengthens with his war cry to increase his attack rate by 40% and movement speed by 25%. Ultra Card *Operation Contra Terrorista (Spanish translation: Operation Anti Terrorist) (DPF + 2P) - Dick brings out his knife and perform a series of slashes in a strong way. If this successfully hit an opponent, he continues doing this. Dick then jumps up very high and smiles menacingly at the cutscene as he pulls off and throws a handful of flash bangs downwards. They fall surrounding the recovering opponent, who looks at them shocked. Immediately, the flash bangs glow and detonate simultaneously, stunning the defenseless opponent. Dick then lands harmlessly on his feet, brings out his dual M1A1 assault rifles and rapidly shoots the opponent to inflict a huge damage. Miscellaneous Introduction *(parachuting on the battlefield) Yeah, this will not take long for now. *Ready when you are! *Let's see what you got, punk. *(parachuting on the battlefield) I will take anything you have. *It's a pleasure to meet you here in this place, Good Commando. (vs. Nash) *You mean Islam? Of course I do! (vs. Sanae/Miko) *I haven't seen this fellow counter-terrorist before. (vs. Metal Commando) *Found a biological weapon. I'll take her on. (vs. Medicine) *I must wipe the hell out of your face. (vs. Yomo & Vince/Cirno/Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia/Shinmyoumaru/Kogasa/Suwako/Tenshi) *Men. I'm aware of those sneaky bomb threats. (vs. Kirov/Demo/Don Pepe) *How much of the military technology you invented? (vs. Placid/Nitori) *Is that all you got? You are seriously outgunned. (vs. Josh/Sam/Rina/Deniel/Allen) *(parachuting on the battlefield) I never really think it might come to this, operative. (vs. Billmore/Kevin/Millard/Guy/Commandar Bon/Ronn/William/Reisen/Frank) *A riot? What the hell are you doing here? (vs. Lite/Tenjin) Personal Action *Trained for the flawlessness. *Mhmm. *Right here. *What do you got there? *(Sigh) I really knew my hatred towards Muslim. *Hmph! Deadly efficient. *Keeping it cool. *I hate Islam so much. *Colonel Anders here. *Is it clear? Victory Pose *Well I've seen this battle at all. *Men! That was so close. *Can't believe I am victorious. *Alright, let's get to the action. *Good to go, partner. Let's meet each other again sometime. (vs. Nash) *I just want to know if you experience this serious religion or not. (vs. Sanae/Miko) *Hope we can do the missions against irregulars side by side one day. (vs. Metal Commando) *The bio weapon has been neutralized. Operation accomplished. (vs. Medicine) *Sorry, little kiddie. Playtime is now over. (vs. Yomo & Vince/Cirno/Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia/Shinmyoumaru/Kogasa/Suwako/Tenshi) *Threat acquired. Return to the military headquarters. (vs. Kirov/Demo/Don Pepe) *It's what is inside that counts, not the only machine that makes a man. (vs. Placid/Nitori) *What do you want to be... a rookie? (vs. Josh/Sam/Rina/Deniel/Allen) *I'm on the important operation. Nothing personal. (vs. Billmore/Kevin/Millard/Guy/Commandar Bon/Ronn/William/Reisen/Frank) *Now this is what I involve riot control. Could you stand up after that? (vs. Lite/Tenjni) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Damn it! *I did all I could. Throw Attempt *Crap. Damage Taken *I need backup! *Get the hell off me! *Someone's going to pay for this! Other quotes during battle *You won't see it coming. (when switched to Sharp Shift) *Unsheathing. (when switched to Sharp Shift) *Never be noticed. (when switched to Sharp Shift) *I keep myself quiet! (when switched to Sharp Shift) *Sneaking up on this. (when switched to Sharp Shift) *Just another day's work. (when switched to Sharp Shift) *This is it... (when switched to Sharp Shift) *Keep yourself coming! (before Barrel by Barrel) *Time to have an attitude adjustment. (before Barrel by Barrel) *Raid in progress! (before finish off with the final upper during Barrel by Barrel) *Bring it on, punk! (before Great Assault) *This is being too easy! (before Great Assault) *I got ya! (before Great Assault) *Got an offer for ya! (before Bomb Sweeper) *Just get myself open! (before Bomb Sweeper) *Hell... It's about time! (activation upon Operation Contra Terrorista) *I know just what this needs! (activation upon Operation Contra Terrorista) Win Quotes Be on your mind that Islam is a cult, which is reliable to commit terrorism. So avoid that. I just involve the opposition of terrorism as an ideological and religious threat here in this world. Broader social concerns within Muslim communities like discrimination, integration and socioeconomic disadvantages, would be treated distinctively and not as part of counter-terrorism agenda, which has been anti-production. What we have learned is that the terrorist threats are serious, but able to shift. You can't make a single person the sole focus of your counter-terrorism. Here is the difference: terrorism is mainly considered irregular, while counter-terrorism is always regular. You must remember that terrorism is the most serious and deadliest war crime in the whole world. One by one the terrorists are learning the meaning of global justice. What's your problem? You still want a piece of this? Well we are really wanted to fight for innocence. Even Muslims can become terrorists, please you must avoid the conversion into Islam because it is mostly considered a barbarous religion. As our righteous goal, we commandos and the rest of our platoons oppose the mindsets of terrorism to observe the innocence freedom at all cost. If you commit terrorism, which means an incidental threat against humanity, you shall become a possible perpetrator. A whole justice is in our hands to stop various insurgencies. Be vigilant and get ready for resistance. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Alright, soldier. What's our current situation now? vs. Billmore/Kevin/Millard/Guy/Commandar Bon/Ronn/William/Frank: You used to be one of my early military heroes I looked up to. Maybe the great legend was better than the man. vs. Roy/Chieftain: There's no way medieval weaponry like that should be able to beat me as a modern soldier! vs. Youmu/Aiko/Momiji: I thought swords can have stronger steels than my military weapons used for counter-terrorism. vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: Rumors of mine not being able to jump were exaggerated. Next time, you must adapt to your opponent if you like to win the battle. vs. Reimu/Sanae/Josh/Sam: As much as I want to pay my respects, we have our different missions to involve against terrorism. vs. Patchouli/Keine: I guess you better stick to using books, miss. We have now a lot of missions to do. vs. Seija/Skullus/Dr. Horace: This line has ended here, you scum. So make the decision between paying your crimes in times of judgement or I'll become one of the government judges. vs. Seiga: Counter-terrorist platoons protect the innocence for freedom, not for a deluded madwoman’s crooked ambitions. vs. Lite/Tenjin/Deniel: Don't worry. I will round up the survivors and radio for a safety evacuation like a helicopter support. vs. Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Warcanine: I know a hardened vet when I see one. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: That is modernly not fair! Even the regular military doesn't have that kind of weaponry used for warfare! vs. Kagerou: Ugh! I have no time to play fetch right here. vs. Shikieiki: You can way talk to my respective judges. But I have more missions to accomplish. vs. Kaguya/Mokou: You see, normal people don't hold back after the eternal challenge you accepted. vs. Metal Commando: You and I have the same way to resist global terrorism, but the difference is our military situations in good terms of it. vs. Yuuka: Sorry, miss. It is much difficult to watch my surroundings on the battlefield, especially the special operations against terrorism. vs. Dun/Suika/Yuugi/Raiko: With all respect, we have a military operation to complete before we can stay cool. vs. Remilia/Flandre: I don't have any garlic or wooden stakes, but I have military weapons to fight the insurgency. vs. Yomo & Vince/Cirno/Rumia/Wriggle/Mystia/Shinmyoumaru/Kogasa/Suwako/Tenshi: You kiddos wouldn't be in the battlefield because terrorism is always dangerous for you. Do you importantly understand this? I hope you will be evacuated. vs. Meiling/Keung/Shota/Muay/Jun/Dean/Lan: Save that stuff for the fighting tournament with lots of battlefields. This is the arena we're on today. vs. Gast/Netsu/Mamizou/Koishi: What the heck is going on in here? I could've sworn he/she was not surprised before. vs. Aya/Hatate: I cannot let you to take snapshots of what we are currently doing in this situation, especially during the battle against terrorism. vs. Nue: Never give fears from this creepy concealer from an unidentified vehicle. Either way, I'm braver to fight enough against several religious and ideological insurgencies. vs. Reisen: My apologies, rookie. You were out of your league on this thing. vs. Komachi: If you are in this idleness, perhaps I'm surprised you still have your own job in doing something. vs. Katana: Teenagers are chalked full of pieces these days. vs. Roxanne: Don't take this one seriously, officer, but we already have our official duties, too. vs. Yuyuko/Minamitsu: The buried one is still alive? Don't you stay dead? This world is all happened again... vs. Sakuya/Yukari/Iku/Sumireko/Minako/Hecatia/Junko: I didn't even know where you trained how to do that kind of trick. Yet I'm not gonna make you easily. vs. Placid/Nitori: Machines don't make people a man. They are only useful for every technology I experienced. vs. Byakuren: Whoa! Was your motorcycle trying to push me off? Either way, I saw most Southeast Asians were enjoying their rides as that kind of vehicle. vs. Clownpiece: Nice attire for the love of a patriotic country, but... Do you ever stop driving me mad!? This is a battlefield, not a circus! Who or what are you!? vs. Yumemi: Did you want to study biological weapons used for massive destruction? They are used for terrorism. You know that? vs. Kirov/Demo/Don Pepe: I have been noticed that bomb threats are used for a sneaky terrorism, but you seemed to be a demolitions expert. Do you expect the difference? No? vs. Futo: I've seen those who live in poverty need more food to eat. Is it okay if I mind you to give dishes to them? I guess so. vs. Miko: I won't let anything happened with the horrible difference between colors red and blue. Anyway, I would like to know if you experience Islam, a barbarous religion used for terrorism as well as the Jihads did. vs. Kokoro: I ever seen most women who are prettier than you look. vs. Tewi: I really thought you are a lot more rational, aren't you? vs. Rin: Medic... Medic, is that you? I thought you were got beaten by my side. vs. Landon: This British man is just another sniper here. Well we got dozens of snipers for improving their marksmanship skills and increasing the strategic advantage against terrorist attacks. vs. Rina: An assassin? Compared to terrorist, this is just a piece of trash. vs. Gyro: Whatever the dangerous cases happen, I saw helicopters for providing the evacuation and ground supports like yours. vs. Ichirin: You've got a spirit for your size, but spirit ain't everything. vs. Utsuho: Nuclear weapon is one of the weapons of mass destruction. I am pretty sure the terrorists want them to be obtained for their use, most especially biological weapons. vs. Medicine: Like the disposal of biological weapons from terrorists. I took care of this one who plays something poisonous. vs. Marisa: Oh damn! You are not getting your grubby hands on my military arms for resistance. vs. Satori: Military tactical genius has met the psychic reader. Well this is weird... vs. Craig/Soro: Whoa! Your training skills are much faster than I thought for military resistance against terrorism! vs. Nash: You and I are known to be partners in great training, my American friend! Besides, we will join the resistance together with military platoons of our faction against both rebel and terrorist groups someday. vs. Allen: You just outgunned anywhere like a cowboy, rookie. Better watch out for those who ambush you before like many terrorist and rebel attacks. Other character-specific quotes to him Reisen: Now you know the Lunar Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Colonel Anders. Billmore: General Baxter knows about your outfit. It's kinda bit militant. Axl: So, it seems that you were fighting off rebels of Moro Islamic Liberation Front and terrorists during the guerrilla operation. Ah I remember that. Sam: Jeez, the military government will recruit anyone, huh? Josh: You used to become a great member of the foreign military organization? Great! It's just like us! Gast: At least you died for honor and my amusement! Landon: I appreciate your honorable deeds, saver. Well done. Kevin: You used to become a real model soldier! That's great to my army, hippy! Captain Neo: Fighting honors the people of Aegius around us. Butch: Keeping at the battlefield, huh? I don't care about it so much. Do what ya want man. Gyro: Hey! You're the guy from the horrible war! As I eventually experienced a conflict when an evil leader has started an oppression against us. Metal Commando: You used to become a regular counter-terrorist like me. But your tactics needs a lot of practice instead of irregular skills you just got from violent non-state actors. Reimu: This place is one battlefield you wouldn't be on. I suggest you must retreat. Marisa: Looks like I've got more fire power. What does that say about your army? Sanae: How cruel! You really hate the religion with the responsibility of barbarously terrorizing people! Byakuren: My temple is not a jungle! Don't you know that? Mamizou: You soldiers should stop harming the wildlife, including myself. Aya: If the terrorist attacks are last encountered, I gonna make a scoop about these definitely. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Mokou: Careful. You don't want to charge into a wildfire. Youmu: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Minamitsu: So, you came from a war at first? I thought you came back to peace. Netsu: You and I both have our missions for the bigger good. Now if you want to pardon me, then I must resume alone. Ichirin: I must admit that Unzan will take a guide on you because the war has begun. Nitori: H-Hey! What do you mean I’m too young to use tech like this?! Futo: It appears thou are not moving in the proper flow. Kokoro: A mask of duty. You wear it well. Commandar Bon: Ha! You kept on fighting like that if you insist to be a troop. That's operational! Shinmyoumaru: At ease, soldier! Yuyuko: I wonder if some of your loved ones went down during a horrible war before my meeting. Placid: This is all what happens when you fight a man. Ending (In Syria, Dick, Nash and the supportive soldiers of TWS are reaching to the main headquarters of ISIS at Al-Raqqah when discovered) Dick: Nash, we are about to reach our main target at Al-Raqqah, the military headquarters of ISIS. Let's head through there! Nash: Yeah! We'll search there and destroy those sick bastards to pay for their deadly arrogance! TWS Soldiers: Got it, sir! (Dick, Nash and TWS soldiers are running to the ISIS headquarters, but they're being ambushed by ISIS terrorists) ISIS terrorists: ALALALALALALALAAAAAH!﻿!! Nash: Oh no! There they are! Dick: Whoa! Oh damn, we got a company... Covering fire! (Watatsuki no Yorihime, Watatsuki no Toyohime and Rei'sen arrive to assist the TWS in taking down ISIS terrorists) Yorihime: Reinforcements have arrived, allies! We are the guardians of space, the protectors of justice! Toyohime: We are the Lunar Defense Corps! Rei'sen: And we are now here to help you clear out the terrorist threat and show them how we do things on the Moon! Nash: Hah! Nice to meet some operational chicks here in this battlefield! What a surprise. Partner, it looks like they need us to be strengthened in order to surpass the terrorists much stronger than before! Dick: Affirmatively indeed, my good friend. Let's move out and get them all before they can take a big shot off! Nash, TWS soldiers, Yorihime, Toyohime and Reisen II: Roger! ISIS terrorists: Hurriya!! (Arabic translation: Freedom!!) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters